


hanahaki

by sugawara_simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heart Break, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawara_simp/pseuds/sugawara_simp
Summary: This is a pretty bad fan-fic to be honest, it could’ve been better.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	hanahaki

Hanahaki  
Kuroo noticed odd behavior from kenma lately. Kenma has been playing his video games way more, skipping practice and being even less social than before. Kuroo is deeply worried for kenma, he hasnt even answered any of kuroo’s messages. Kuroo decided to go to kenma’s place since hes scared for whats been happening.  
Kuroo gently knocks on kenma’s front door and is surprised to see kenma with dark circle under his eyes, unbrushed hair and in a hoodie that is about 3x bigger than his normal size...once kenma saw kuroo standing in front of his door his back straightened, eyes widened and immeditanky starting bushling with one hand trying to cover his face.  
“KENMA! Dude what the hell happened to you...youre a mess and you havent showed up to school or practice.”  
Kenma gave no response..instead he was just staring at kuroo’s dark eyes. It gave kuroo an uneasy feeling...so kuroo repeated the same thing hoping for a response.  
“Please answer me kenma. What happened to you?”  
“...nothing much im just a little sick, please dont worry for me.”  
Kuroo’s expression changed...he no longer looked worried. Instead he was just confused, he grabs kenma’s wrist and makes kenma look into kuroo’s eyes.  
“dont lie to me, kozume.”  
Kenma’s face became red again, he looked down and let his long blonde hair cover his face. He snatched his arm back form kuroo’s hand and told kuroo all he had was a cold. Kuroo easily sensed he was lying and gave up trying, kuroo left kenma’s house and didnt text him at all that week.  
Kenma sits in his room blankly staring at photos of him and kuroo. His eyes start to droop and he soon falls into a deep sleep...a couple hours later at 4:12 am kenma is startled and wakes up from a nightmare he had. He had a thought that he completely lost kuroo and just the thought of that left tears falling down kenma’s cheeks.  
Kenma hears his phone ding, hes gotten a message from kuroo.  
New message!  
(From “Kuroo ^^” sent on saturday, july 18th)  
kuroo:  
[ KENMA!!! You wont believe what just happened!!! Theres this new girl at school and shes so pretty ahhhhhh. Her personality is amazing too and her voice is so cute and soft spoken :) she has long black hair...i love long hair! I think...i may like her! Just thinking about her makes me all flustered >.< ]  
Kenma:  
[ oh. Im happy for you, kuroo. I hope it goes well for you … and her ig. Gotto go play video games, bye. ]  
Kuroo looks at his phone with an expression of confusion.  
Thoughts rattled his mind.  
Is he okay?  
Why does he seem jealous.  
Nahh he isnt jealous...he cant be right?  
Whatever ill let him play his game.   
Kenma sits in his room with music blasting thinking about the possibilities of kuroo getting a girlfriend...he laughs to himself but suddenly starts to choke a bit. 3 bright red, soft, sensitive flower petals fall from kenma’s mouth as those are what he was choking on.  
What is this...why are petals falling out of my mouth??!!  
Should i visit a doctor?  
Ill search it up first.  
Kenma quickly reaches for his computer and searches up what caused red flower petals to fall from his mouth. The first thing that popped up was a disease called “Hanahaki”. This disease is caused when someone has a one-sided love meaning the person they love doesnt love them back. There is only one way to cure it and that is if the other person soon develops a liking for them back. But if it is not cured in time...the victim of one sided love dies from choking on red flower petals that grew inside their stomach working its way up to the throat and blocking the air passage.  
“ h-hanahaki...do i have that..? Is this because of...kuroo.” kenma whispers to himself in great worry. Kenma rushes to the hospital hoping they can do something about it. When he arrives he is treated to a room on the 9th floor and he is told to stay in the hospital for at least a month...that is how long the victims of this deadly disease usually live after catching the disease. Kenma’s phone buzzes again...another message from kuroo.  
New message!  
(From “kuroo ^^” sent on saturday july 18th)  
kuroo:  
[ hi kenma! You werent at your house today...where are you?]  
Kenma:  
[ uhh...i sorta am sick like a told you so im currently at the hospital. ]  
Kuroo:  
[ no that cant be good our team needs our setter! Im on my way now. ]  
Kenma sighs in an annoyed tone thinking to himself that he doesnt want to see kuroo. 5 minutes later kuroo walks into the hospital room kenma is staying at… but behind him is a girl about 5’3, long black hair, beautiful blue bright eyes, and a welcoming smile.  
“kenma heyyyy! Meet my new girlfriend..her name is shizuka!”  
Kenma feels himself about to burst in tears so he wraps himself in a blanket facing away from kuroo and his girlfriend. He murmurs something under hte blanket to kuroo. “ please..just leave. Tell lev to visit me or something, but no you. You cant be here”  
Kuroo has a displeased expression on his face but its soon wiped away with anger. “What the hell dude...whats wrong with you. What did i do.” kuroo yelled at kenma. Kuroo eventually leaves and apologies to his girlfriend for kenma’s behavior.  
A week passes by and kenma and kuroo has had no contact with eachother. Kenma can feel himself slowly getting weaker and more and more petals have been coughed out. Bright red petals surround kenma’s hospital bed on the floor. 2 weeks pass and kuroo still hasnt messaged kenma. Kenma has coughed out a few full flowers now. Big bright red flowers. It must be very painful and everytime kenma opens his mouth a petal or two falls out. Suddenly 2 weeks and a half pass by since kuroo’s last visit to kenma….and kuroo finally showed up. This time hes by himself, he goes to kenma and sits by him holding kenma’s hand as confort.  
kuroo:  
“Hey...im sorry kenma. Ill visit you everyday now! Your getting out of the hospital in a week and a half … im so excited to have my setter back! But… what disease do you even have?”  
Kenma:  
“ k-kuroo..i cant really s-speak much. I cant tell you what di-disease i have. Im sor-”  
Kuroo doesnt let kenma finish his sentence because he believes kenma doesnt owe him an apology. Kuroo gives kenma a hug, kenma smiles as kuroo’s warm body goes around him. Kuroo leaves the hospital and goes to his house to search up what disease kenma has.  
“what disease causes petals, red petals to fall out of someone’s mouth” kuroo is shocked to find out what kenma may have. He drops his computer in shock and disbelief with his eyes wide opened and his jaw slights dropped. Thoughts drown kuroo’s mind.  
Is this...my fault?  
So...kenma is suffering because of..me.  
Kuroo doesnt visit kenma for another week. Instead he stayed at home feeling guilt. Its only half a week until kenma is able to leave the hospital. 2 days before kenma is able to leave the hospital kuroo shows up again at kenma’s hospital room. Hes devastated to what he sees. The floor has nothing but petals, kenma’s face is pale and hes very thin. Kuroo sits next to kenma hugging him with tears down his face.  
Kuroo:  
“Kenma...h-hang in there for me...okay?”  
Kenma softly replies with a raspy sick voice “ha..i-ill try.” kenma puts a small smile on his face to keep kuroo from worrying too much. That night kuroo spends the night at the hospital. He wakes up at 7am sharp holding kenma’s hand. Whispering to himself “today is the day..you can finally leave the hospital...kozume.”  
Kenma’s eyes half way open and he finally wakes up yawning.  
Kuroo:  
“Kenma im gonna go buy breakfast for us, sit tight” kuroo leaves the hospital room with a faint smile on his face watching kenma slowly break apart.  
Kuroo:  
“Hey kenma im finally back-”  
His sentece was cut off. Kuroo drops the breakfast he had bought and rushes to kenma. He reaches for kenma’s hand but...his body..its ice cold. Kenma’s eyes open blankly staring into the orbit of the earth and...huge flowers falling out of his mouth. Kenma’s eyes slowly move..hes on the verge of death. With the little strength left in kenma’s week body he tightly holds kuroos hand. Tears..rushing down kuroo’s face, making it hard for kuroo to breathe he stares at kenma..kenma has a faint smile on his face while kenma closes his eyes he pulls kuroo towards his mouth..whispering something in kuroo’s ear.  
“Its not youre fault...lets play vollleyball in paradise.”  
Kenma’s hand suddenly falls from hold kuroo’s and kuroo rushes out of the hospital crying and gasping for air since it is hard to breathe from the amount of tears coming out of his soft eyes. Kuroo falls to the ground...holding kenma’s volleyball jersey..kuroo says to the sky as if hes talking to kenma.  
“ha...ha….*sniffle* l-lets play in...p-paradise.”


End file.
